


Home

by somnolentblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel discovers what home means. (Post-5.22)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted at](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/13687.html?thread=137335#cmt137335) [](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**spn_bitesized**](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/) in response to [](http://everysecondtuesday.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**everysecondtuesday**](http://everysecondtuesday.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt _Castiel realizes that paradise isn't so much a place as people/a person_. Feedback is love, and concrit is welcomed.  
> **Disclaimer**: Supernatural does not belong to me, and I make no profits from my doodles.

Freed from the constraints of his body, Castiel drifted. He expanded and danced through the sun; he contracted and rested in a flower. He found himself on the head of a pin, and he looked for Dean, who would laugh, and Sam, who would pretend not to smile while taking joy in Dean's mirth. He manifested a shiny star badge, but nobody got the joke. In desperation, he wandered to the Roadhouse, where Jo hugged him, Ellen chided him, and Ash gave him the names of some angels who had more common sense than blind obedience. He watched Dean, who mourned, and Sam, who struggled. He watched them come together and fall apart and reunite. He yelled at angels and smote some demons and kicked some ass. He visited gods and made alliances and healed the dying.

Finally, he looked around and saw that it was good. He shined his star and went home.


End file.
